Krar
Krar is the capital planet of the Krar T'charpli Sector in the Dhragolon Federal Monarchy. Because of its favorable location, it serves as a waypoint from the DFM to other nearby powerful empires such as the EIT and KMF. The entire planet is a city (the actual name of it is "Krar'Yallvus" which means Core Capital City) and is open to any species holding academies and colleges that integrate immigrants in Dhragolon society. It is currently the most urbanized of Dhragolon settlements, far more than even Jaran or Ucharpli. This was done to accomadate other empires. Krar'Yallvus Features and Points of Interests The skyscrapers themselves are on average 400 meters tall, covering the majority of the planet. Because the planet wasn't actually terraformed, the sky does not change from a starry background with a view of a green nebula. Citizens usually have to stay within airlocks within the buildings due to the lack of air outside, but this poses no problem due to the vast resources on the planet. Deep below lies what is one of the largest caverns in the known galaxy (with the exception of those on Arckas). Inside is a primitive glowing fungus that decorates the walls and brightly lights it up. This glowing fungus is the only known life form (aside from archaebacteria) that existed on Krar before it was colonized. It serves as a tourist attraction while the fungus is harvested regularly for its spores which are used for food spices (aptly named Glowspice.) Contrasting the prosperous overworld, crime has escalated in the other caves below especially in the exhausted mines. Because the city is interspecies, it is rather unsurprising that there is so much crime. History Krar was originally a T0 rocky planet floating in the Goldilocks Zone of the red dwarf of the same name. After rich mineral deposits were discovered, a colony was built. It wasn't long until even more resources were discovered in the massive cave systems below and after merely five years. Eventually, the colony became self-sufficient virtually becoming a metropolis overnight. After the discovery of the EIT, cultural exchange spread quickly. Many Eteno had begun moving into Krar along with any nearby conquered empires who were allowed to live. It wasn't long until the city became intensely populated being home to nearly 200 billion inhabitants, the Dhragolon being outnumbered by other species. Government A single mayor is responsible for relaying information to Ucharpli on the status of other colonies in the sector. Unlike other colonies, the mayor is elected democratically to become more favorable for other species. The city is also home to Dhragolon ambassadors that go to other planets. The local laws are generally less strict than that of Ucharpli. Krar Starsailor Academy As part of a program introduced by the Galactic Senate, an academy was founded on Krar to introduce Eteno and other species to the styles of the Alda'Kapura. It opened approximately six months ago and the first students serve as sort of guinea pigs. The structure of the academy is much like any other Dhragolon academy. The students spend an unspecified amount of time in the academy to complete a series of tasks, which get progressively difficult. Although it is considered odd and inefficient but many other species such as the Eteno, the Dhragolon have used such a teaching style for millenia, and are adamant against changing it. Category:Planets Category:Dhragolon